


Deep Blue Eyes, Peach Colored Skies.

by taywritings



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba, demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, Demon Sabito, M/M, Pillar Giyuu, childhood best friends to adults in love, happy scenes at end, just a couple of bros in love, sabito can control himself more than other demons, slow burn(implied), trigger warning: mentions of violence & getting hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywritings/pseuds/taywritings
Summary: Run, Giyuu thought to himself.Hurry up and stop pitying yourself, go save your best friend.So he ran, faster than that of when the sun hit the water as morning started to come. If I cannot save him, who am I as a person? Am I a burden?





	Deep Blue Eyes, Peach Colored Skies.

Run, Giyuu thought to himself.  
Hurry up and stop pitying yourself, go save your best friend.

So he ran, faster than that of when the sun hit the water as morning started to come. If I cannot save him, who am I as a person? Am I a burden?  
Giyuu’s own thoughts overcame him as he ran to try and find Sabito as he had heard a yell coming from the farthest side of the mountain. Overthinking was his specialty, in which Giyuu had hated himself for, never being able to completely focus on a task given to him.

As he started to approach where the noise had been coming from he noticed a young man with peach colored hair on the floor giving a glare to the demon that was inches away from him.

So I was right, it was Sabito all along who had been yelling these phrases and it was all directed towards a demon.

“Get away from him!!” Giyuu yelled, directing his sword towards the demon and charging at it.

The demon had guarded itself, baring out it’s fangs at Giyuu as Sabito watched the scene in fear, grasping onto his injured arm with his hand.

“Giyuu stop! Get away from him there’s no chance of winning a fight against him!!” Sabito yelled out in a horrified tone.

I must protect Sabito, if I don’t, there’s no reason to be here. I would lose a world I’ve always dreamt of, I would lose my companion. Besides, I’ve already lost my sister, and that has kept a burden on me from these past years. 

Giyuu could have sworn what he saw next was Sabito running towards him as Giyuu had striked towards the demon and used his first form, Water Surface Slice, in which Giyuu has previously learned in order to get him to the Final Selection. 

It all happened too fast though.

Sabito ran towards Giyuu in a hurry and got him, carrying him away from the demon as fast as he could. He set Giyuu down near a tree that would take time for the demon to arrive to. 

“You dummy! You could’ve gotten yourself killed, Giyuu, please don’t scare me like that. I can handle this by myself,” Sabito replied in worry.

“I-I had to protect you Sabito, you were on the ground! Would I ever let anyone die again without me knowing? I can’t say goodbye, Sabito. Not now, not after everything that has happened” Giyuu was clearly upset in the tone he had talked in, not wanting to sound too desperate of his own feelings. Besides, he was just a child, only thirteen years old and confused about his own emotional state. 

“I’m never going to leave you Giyuu, not now at least” And that was when the sun rose, the wind had sung, and the view around them suddenly narrowed down to become one. Giyuu never forgot this moment of peace, of happiness in his life for a split second. It was embodied into his heart and soul, a piece of him.

As Sabito had smiled at him, leaving words unsaid and emotions to linger on, he gasped in pain, seeing that the demon had scratched him on the back.

The demon let out what seemed to be a laugh of pure evil, according to Giyuu. Giyuu furrowed his eyebrows and got his sword out, reaching out to grab Sabito but he was too late, the demon had grabbed Sabito by his kimono and threw him to the side. 

“You’ll never see the life you once lived ever again….”  
The demon replied, laughing even more in an evil tone and approached Sabito.

“RUN GIYUU GO! DON’T WAIT FOR ME!” Sabito replied. Those words stung more than anything ever had to Giyuu.

“But I- Sabito no!!!” And before he knew it, Giyuu was running away. His actions would always come before words. This was the day when his heart faded out, no emotions, no pain to linger on, because what was once almost his never truly got to be there.

That was the last time Giyuu saw Sabito, or at least what he thought to be true.

-

Boom. 

Giyuu woke up, startled by the noise he had heard. He looked outside to see that it had still been dark and decided to go see what the noise had come from.

He got up slowly & groaning since he was tired, whoever had startled him was never hear the end of it. Giyuu need his sleep, or as he’d like to call it, beauty sleep. 

Grabbing his kimono & sword, he sighed and put on his shoes. It’s probably an animal that crashed onto the house, Giyuu thought.

He opened his door as soon as he approached it and heard a loud banging coming from the trees.

That’s unusual, if it were to be an animal it wouldn’t make that much noise, or even worse, demons can’t really approach this place. It’s too high up in the mountains for them to get up here. Besides, the wisteria trees are just below the mountain, making it impossible for a demon to cross.

As soon as Giyuu had gone outside and closed the door, he noticed a figure behind the trees. 

“Who’s out there! Tell me who you are right now” Giyuu said, standing his guard and placing his sword in front of him.

The figure seemed to move away from the trees and ran away. Giyuu decided to run after the figure and capture it. As he was running, he saw the figure jump into the air and disappear.

He kept his sword close by him, listening to the various sounds around him as he was prepared to use any form of the water techniques. 

Whoosh,

There he is.

Giyuu swung his sword behind him, noticing that the figure or creature had backed away. Looking behind him, he saw a man with peach colored hair, one that resembled the evening sky in Tokyo, as Giyuu had visited the destination every once and a while. 

“Who are you! And what do you want with me!”

Giyuu noticed that his words couldn’t make the other man speak. He decided that if they attempted to dodge his attack and succeeded, he would need to grab the man by the arm. So he did.

He took the man’s arm and faced him, realizing that it had been his childhood best friend since he was thirteen. Giyuu thought he would never come back,

“No, this can't be real. All these years, I thought you were gone. Sabito, tell me it’s you” Giyuu was not much of a crier, but when it came to finding out that his best friend, or in this case his lover, was alive, of course he was going to tear up. 

Sabito tried to wriggle free from his grasp, clawing Giyuu’s hand to get away.

“Sabito it’s me!! Please don’t do this,”  
It was no use getting Sabito to recount that he was his best friend since childhood. 

“Sabito!” Giyuu yelled, and something in Sabito snapped. 

Sabito remembered. He remembered the time when a boy with medium-length black hair in a ponytail had saved him from dying the first time during the Final Selection. It was his voice, the voice that had matured since he could recount.

“G-Giyuu” Sabito replied with his features softening & let his hand go at ease.

Giyuu has noticed that Sabito’s voice was much deeper than when he was a child. Similar to the sound of a sweet melody of music he once had heard when he was eighteen. But this was now, in the present, and Giyuu couldn’t express words in how much he had missed Sabito. Words couldn’t describe his feelings that rose up in his chest when Sabito responded.

As Giyuu looked Sabito in the eyes, he noticed that there were black slits surrounded by the grey in his eyes. 

He’s even more handsome, Giyuu thought to himself.

Sabito placed a hand to Giyuu’s cheek, caressing it softly,

“I’ve been looking for you after all these years”

“Y-you have? I thought you were gone, Sabito. Ever since the incident in the Final Selection I’ve pitied myself everyday, blaming myself for your absence. Urokodaki told me that it wasn’t my fault, but it was me who left you. I failed you.” Giyuu said with tears forming in his eyes, looking down.

Sabito gave Giyuu a concerning look, stroking his cheek to calm him down,  
“That damn demon turned me into one himself. Also don’t you dare pity yourself, maybe it was destiny. It’s the way the future was meant to be, all that matters now is that I’m here with you”

Giyuu proceeded to look up at Sabito and loved the way he gave a reassuring smile. His smile was beautiful, everything about Sabito was surreal, a dream.

He always knew that he couldn’t testify against Sabito, since after all he was stubborn and would always win in a conversation. Giyuu placed his forehead against Sabito’s, with his eyes lingering into the other man’s eyes.

Kiss him, you two are meant to be. The voice in his head told him. Giyuu didn’t want to ruin the moment, and besides, he would only return the action if his feelings were reciprocated. He felt his cheeks go red and let out a happy sigh.

“You’re still as shy as I remember Giyuu, what’s on your mind?” Sabito replied with a laugh that made Giyuu’s stomach fill up with butterflies.

“.....nothing” Giyuu had responded back, looking away blushing even more.

“Giyuu c’mon, you can tell me anything I won’t bite” Sabito said, lifting Giyuu’s chin up so that he was facing him now.

“.....iwanttokissyou……”

“Woh woh, slow down. Kiss? Me?” Sabito responded.

Giyuu slowly nodded & felt his face go red once more. As he was looking at him he felt the warmth of another pair of lips on his. It was meant to be, Giyuu thought.

He could stay like this for hours, days, maybe months even. All he knew was how the presence of Sabito by his side for the rest of his life would take off a burden on him. 

There were still mysteries lingering between the two, such as Sabito breaking the spell and becoming a less violent demon than the others, while Giyuu on the other hand had learned the eleventh form of the water technique. During the nights, Giyuu would teach Sabito the forms he hadn’t learned before and everytime he would blush as Sabito gave him a compliment every once and a while. 

I love you, Sabito would say and reassured that he was not going anywhere from here on out. 

I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.

Sabito was Giyuu’s, and Giyuu was Sabito’s. In the end the presence of two lovers reunited was the most joyous story of the centuries that had gone by.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think about it :D  
check out my twitter!  
@lovepilars


End file.
